Bang Bang My Baby Shot Me Down
by Leijona
Summary: Watch Brooke and Nathan go throuh different stages in their lives. Sometimes together, sometimes alone. Brooke/Nathan Songfic. One Shot. Complete.


_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill. Mark Schwan does. Damn it. I don't own the song "Bang Bang (My Baby Shot Me Down)" either. Nancy Sinatra does. _

_**AN:** I've been listening to this Nancy Sinatra song for some time now and all of a sudden an idea for a one-shot popped into my head. I tried to step outside my little comfort zone here and decided to go with a less conventional pairing: Brooke and Nathan. Everyone who has read my other fics know I'm a hardcore Peyton/Nathan shipper, but this time I guess they didn't fit the story. Don't know how to explain it, really, but I just imagined this fic with Brooke and Nathan :)_

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy this, please let me know what you think - thanks! Love ya! _

_**Summary:** Watch Brooke and Nathan go throuh different stages in their lives. Sometimes together, sometimes alone. Brooke/Nathan Songfic. One Shot. Complete._

* * *

_I was five and he was six  
We rode on horses made of sticks  
He wore black and I wore white  
He would always win the fight_

"Nathan! Give me my cape back!" Brooke pouted and sat down on the ground, her little arms crossed. "I will tell my Mom if you don't."

But Nathan ran past her, holding his wooden horse with one hand and letting her cape fly behind him with the other, sticking out his tongue "Just come and get it, Brookie."

"Don't call me Brookie!" Brooke got up and ran after Nathan. Her arms stretched out as she tried to get her white cape back. When she realised Nathan was too fast, her bottom lip started to tremble and tears formed in her eyes. She stopped in the middle of the room and started to cry.

"You're such a baby, Brookie." Nathan teased her again. He stood across the room and looked at her, still holding her cape.

"But we were supposed to play Cops and Robbers, Nathan," Brooke used her sleeve to dry her eyes "I can't play if you keep taking my cape!" She put her foot down on the ground, hard, and crossed her arms again.

"Ok, fine. You can have your stupid cape," Nathan dragged his horse behind him as he walked over to Brooke. "Here." He gave Brooke her cape and watched as she put it on again. "But this time, we're gonna use the guns, ok?"

Brooke nodded "Fine. Just let me get my horse, ok?" She walked over to the other side of the room and grabbed her horse. The one with the plaited hair, which was tied with a blue ribbon. Nathan would tease her, saying it was a girly horse, but Brooke could care less. She liked it.

"Come on, Brooke. We only have five minutes left before you have to leave." Nathan was getting impatient.

Brooke sighed "I'm ready."

Before she could even finish the sentence Nathan walked up to her and pointed his plastic gun at her "Bang! You're dead, stupid police cop." Nathan grinned and held the gun to his mouth, blowing over the barrel, like he had seen the cowboys do in the movies. He then pushed Brooke so she fell on the ground.

"Nathan!" Brooke started taking off her cape "I don't wanna play anymore. You cheat."

"Do not."

"Do too." Brooke threw her cape and horse in the box and walked over to the living room. She pulled her mother's sweater "Can we go home now, Mommy?"

_Bang bang, he shot me down  
Bang bang, I hit the ground  
Bang bang, that awful sound  
Bang bang, my baby shot me down._

* * *

_Seasons came and changed the time  
When I grew up, I called him mine  
He would always laugh and say  
"Remember when we used to play?"_

Brooke sat on of the benches, near the river, overlooking the water. Nathan was supposed to meet her here ten minutes ago. But knowing her boyfriend, he would be late.

"Bang! You're dead, you stupid police cop." Nathan laughed when he saw Brooke jump up at the sound of his words.

Brooke let out a small shriek, but relaxed when she felt two arms coming around her waist from behind. "Nathan Scott. Don't you think that line is getting a little old?" Brooke turned around and met Nathan's blue eyes.

He smiled "It works every time, doesn't it?" Brooke nodded and Nathan gave her a kiss. "Just admit it, Brookie, you fell for me that very day I stole your cape."

Brooke hit Nathan in the arm, but smiled "Ok, fine. I've been in love with you ever since that time you shot me dead. But you cheated, so it doesn't really count."

"I didn't cheat!" Nathan shook his head, but couldn't stop laughing.

"Nathan…" Brooke looked at him, shaking her head "Do we really have to go there again?"

"Nah, what's the fun in that?" Nathan put his arm around Brooke when he sat next to her "We already knew I won, anyway."

Brooke smiled and decided to let it go. Which, of course, didn't mean Nathan wouldn't regret it later on. She put her head on his shoulder as they both looked at the river.

"So…" Nathan sighed.

"So…" Brooke said, mimicking his words.

"Have you decided what you're going to do?" Nathan looked at Brooke and tried to read her face. Most of the time, he could tell exactly what she was thinking just by looking at her, but this time it was hard.

She shook her head "I don't know. It's hard, Nate," Brooke took a deep breath and grabbed his hand "I want to be with you, really, but I also have to do the things that_ I_ want to do. Because if I don't, then I'm worried I'll wake up someday, regretting not living my life because I was too in love to do so."

"So, you're not coming to Duke with me then?" Nathan tightened his grip on her head, as if that could change her mind.

"No." Brooke felt a tear sliding down her cheek and angrily wiped it away.

"Marry me." Nathan looked at Brooke.

"Nathan…" Brooke sighed "That's… I can't. Not now, ok? After college."

"You know I'll wait for you, right?" Nathan kissed Brooke's forehead and looked in her eyes.

Brooke nodded "I know. Just like I'll wait for you. But first, we have to do our own things, Nate. It'll make us appreciate each other more."

Nathan sighed "I wish we could be kids again. Life was much easier back then."

_Bang bang, I shot you down  
Bang bang, you hit the ground  
Bang bang, that awful sound  
Bang bang, I used to shoot you down._

* * *

_Music played, and people sang  
Just for me, the church bells rang._

"I have to leave for New York again tomorrow." Brooke said, as she looked at Nathan. He nodded but didn't reply. Brooke felt a sting going through her heart as she looked at her wedding ring.

"I'm just gonna go to bed." Nathan got up from the couch and kissed the top of her head. His head was bent when he walked up the stairs. He didn't know how much longer he could keep doing this. They had hardly spoken for the last couple of weeks and he was getting tired of it.

She walked over to her office and sat down at her desk. Brooke opened her bottom drawer and got out their wedding album. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes when she opened it and saw the pictures of that amazing day.

"Damn it." Nathan said to himself, as he turned around in their bed, trying to get some sleep. He now laid on his back, looking at the ceiling. He knew she wouldn't come to bed anytime soon and it was hard. He sighed and got up, putting on his sweater as he headed down stairs.

Brooke heard the creaking as Nathan made his way down the stairs, but she was determined to ignore him. She felt his presence fill the room when he stopped in front of the door, but still she didn't say a word.

Nathan shook his head and looked at his wife. He knew she was looking at their wedding pictures, trying to bring back those days when life was good to them. "What happened to us, Brooke? We were good once."

She heard his voice crack and was moved by the emotion he showed. Still, she couldn't forget all the things he had done, so she sure wasn't going to sympathise with him. "You tell me, Nathan." Brooke leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. "Just tell me why I wasn't good enough for you anymore."

"Brooke…" Nathan walked in and sat on the chair opposite to Brooke. He rested his arms on his knees and looked at her, trying to get her to look at him "You were enough." Nathan soon realised what he said and tried to fix his mistake "You _are_ enough."

"No." Brooke shook her head and looked at him. "You know what I think, Nathan?"

Nathan shook his head, but knew it was going to get ugly from here.

"I think I'm too much for you," Brooke closed their wedding album and rested her elbows on it, her hands folded as she continued "I think you just can't handle the fact that I'm more successful than you are."

"Brooke." Nathan looked at her with an amused look in his eyes. "You really are full of yourself, aren't you?"

Brooke laughed "And I have every right to be, don't I? I've got a successful clothing line, a magazine and several stores all over the country. And what do you have?" Brooke raised her hand when she saw Nathan was about to say something. "I'll tell you; you have nothing. You may have had a successful basketball career back in the day, but what do you have now? That dealership your Daddy left you? Yeah, nice work."

Nathan got up out of his chair "I don't have to listen to this."

"Yes you do!" Brooke stood up as well and walked over to Nathan. She pointed her finger at him, as she narrowed her eyes "Because up until one month you had something, Nathan Scott. You had our marriage. But I guess that wasn't good enough for you, huh? Did I bore you, Nathan? Were you tired of me? Is that why you ended up fucking that slut that works for you?"

Nathan felt his cheeks redden. So, Brooke had found out about that. He wasn't surprised really. She always knew everything that was going on, so it was stupid of him to think otherwise. "I…"

"Don't bother, Nathan." Brooke walked passed him and into the kitchen, where she got a bottle of wine out of the fridge. She grabbed and glass and headed for their veranda.

* * *

_Now he's gone, I don't know why  
And till this day, sometimes I cry  
He didn't even say goodbye  
He didn't take the time to lie._

"Nathan, it's me. Just call me when you get this message, ok? I'm worried about you." Brooke looked at her phone, wondering if there was more she should say, but hit the red button instead when she couldn't think of anything.

It had been three weeks now. Nathan had left the night after their fight and Brooke still didn't know where he went. She had spent the night on their veranda and she guessed he must have left through the back door not too long after that. She came in the next morning, only to find an empty house. His things were gone, but he left his wedding ring on her desk. Brooke had found it five days later, when she tried to get back to work again.

That's when she knew their marriage was over. And even though he had cheated on her, deep down inside she still loved him and it was hard. Some days were ok, but on other days she couldn't bother to get out of bed.

She had left the company into the hands of her CEO after that and told him to only call her when it was absolutely necessary. So far, he hadn't called.

Brooke startled when she heard the doorbell. She walked over and opened it, hoping it was Nathan, but only to find an UPS-guy standing at the other side, saying he had a registered letter for her. She signed for it and took the brown envelope. She sat down at the kitchen table and opened it. There were some papers that looked official and a little note. Brooke felt her heart drop when she read the first line on the papers _'Petition for divorce'._

"Damn it, Nathan." She was upset that he was the one to make this move. Brooke looked at the envelope, trying to find his address, but it only gave the address of a lawyer for her to return the papers to. Brooke shook her head and picked up the little note that came with the papers. She got tears in her eyes when she read it

_'__I wish we could be kids again. Life was much easier back then.'_

She smiled and got her pen, he was right. Brooke took a deep breath and signed the papers before she put them back in the envelope.

_Bang bang, he shot me down  
Bang bang, I hit the ground  
Bang bang, that awful sound  
Bang bang, my baby shot me down_

**- FIN -**


End file.
